


Flu Shots

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey takes her daughter Adeline and wife Beca to get their flu shots. Beca hates needles, and Addie hates the doctor. should be a fun experience.





	Flu Shots

It was a bona-fide fact that Beca Mitchell was a badass, self-proclaimed but still. She had that edgy dark badass girl feel to her all through her teens and college years. She did a pretty good job of putting on the act all those years, from the makeup, clothes and ear monstrosities.

 

The one person who saw through the scheme? Her wife, Aubrey Posen. Aubrey was the first to call her bluff and actually challenge her. Once Aubrey got leverage, she found ways to win, even when it came to gain Beca’s love.

 

To this day Aubrey has two pieces of dirt on Beca that only a handful of people know, the first was her middle name. It was on the wedding certificate, Beca Mary-Anne Posen. Aubrey thought it was so cute but Beca stomped, “If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you Bree. I’m a badass!”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes like she always does for Beca’s sake and let’s her have her glory, because that’s what a good wife does right?

 

The second piece of dirt? Beca was going to be exposed and there was no way around it. Aubrey, Beca, and their 5-year-old pride and joy, Addie, all had to go get their flu shots, and Beca was scared of needles.

 

Beca tried and did everything she could to get out of it. Aubrey made sure that every calendar in the house was marked with the appropriate appointment time and date. She even put a reminder in Beca’s phone so the week leading up to the appointment was hell for Beca. Aubrey put a daily notice on Beca’s phone 5 days in advance. Then, it was time.

 

The entire day was stressful, aside from fearing for her life that afternoon, her workload was stressing her out, and not to mention her bombshell wife calling to remind her about the plan,

“Beca I’m picking up Addie from school so we will meet you at home. Don’t be late, the appointment is at 4:30.”

 

“Babe for the hundredth time, I know. I have been reminded everyday for the last 5 days. I know the plan.”

 

“Well I know how you are with going to the doctor and needless….” Aubrey was cut off by an offended Beca,

 

“I assure you Aubrey I am fine. I am a badass, and bad asses are not afraid of a little needle.”

 

Aubrey laughed and Beca was annoyed, “Ok my little badass, I’ll see you at home. Love you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

 

Normally when Beca wanted leave work, the clock seemed to drag on, almost as if it were torturing her. But today, seeing that she wanted to avoid going to the doctor, the time magically sped up and it was quitting time.

 

She made her way and Aubrey was loading Addie back into the car,

“Mommy!” Addie yelled excited to see her mother Beca.

 

“Hi sweetie.” Beca replied leaning in for a slobbery kiss. Beca shut her door and climbed into the passenger seat of Aubrey’s Range Rover and Aubrey took off. “How was school?” Beca asked turning to her daughter.”

 

“It was fun, Mrs. Pam let us have extended recess today!” Addie said in excitement.

 

Beca put on her wow face and Aubrey cheered, “Wow I bet that was fun.”

 

Addie then went into her own world and hummed along to the children cd Aubrey was playing for her.

 

“I can totally cut a nice mix out of this whack soundtrack.” Beca added trying to mix in her head so she wouldn’t think about the doctor.

 

“I bet Addie would love that. Think you could?” Aubrey said interested.

 

Beca gave her ‘the look’, “Of course I can, I’m a badass.”

 

“Self-proclaimed doesn’t count.” Aubrey teased.

 

Beca went to protest but stopped when she realized the car was stopping in the parking lot,

“Alright gang, we’re here.” Aubrey stated getting out of the car, “Beca, would you get Adeline?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Beca pulled the girl from her booster seat and once she realized she was at the doctor, she clung to her mother’s leg in fear. It was ironic really, Beca was scared too but she had to at least act tough for her daughter, maybe she could hold onto Aubrey’s leg? Beca giggled at herself and hoisted the 5-year-old up on her hip.

 

“Come on baby girl, it’s gonna be alright I promise. Addie laid her head on Beca’s shoulder and Aubrey came around, “Ready to go?”

 

“In a second, Addie is scared.”

 

“Am not!” She whined.

 

“Come her baby.” Aubrey said holding her hands out so Beca could hand her over. Addie clung tightly to Aubrey and Beca held the door open for them to go first and she went and signed them in.

 

Addie was quiet, still clung to Aubrey for support and scared to death. Beca knew the feeling but she tried to hold it together.

 

Their name was called and the trio headed back to the room to see their family doctor. They all went through the routine, height and weight measurements and then were placed in their room.

 

“Doctor Stevens will be in shortly.” The nurse said with a smile and closed the door, trapping a nerve wrecked Beca inside with her nerve wrecked daughter and wife who was enjoying the torturing.

 

Beca began jumping at every footstep she heard in the hall, “Jeez, calm down Beca it will be alright.” Aubrey said rocking Addie.

 

“Are you scared too mommy?” Addie asked shyly.

 

Beca wasn’t sure how to answer, but the wide-eyed look from Aubrey told her she better lie, “Nope, not me sweetie. I am not afraid of the doctor.” Addie mulled over her mother’s answer and smiled, “Then I am not either!”

 

Aubrey relaxed, Addie looked up to Beca more than her. Beca’s actions played a big role on Addie so hearing her say that, calmed the girl down.

 

It was a few more minutes until Dr. Stevens walked in pushing his cart, “Well hello. Looks like a full house here huh?” He teased with a smile.

 

The girls just laughed and Dr. Stevens looked over their charts, “Looks like we’re all getting Flu shots?”

 

“Correct.” Aubrey stated firmly.

 

“Alrighty then.” Dr. Stevens pulled out the syringe and placed a new needle in, “Ok, who is first?”

 

Beca just sat still, no way was it going to be her.

 

“Addie? Baby, wanna go first?” Aubrey sweetly asking rocking the girl gently side to side. Addie shook her head and burrowed it deeper into Aubrey’s chest. Aubrey put on an apologetic smile to Dr. Stevens who smiled,

 

“Don’t worry, it happens all the time. Adeline? If you go first, you get the first sucker.” Dr. Stevens said pulling the sucker from the jar and showing it to the child.

 

Aubrey looked at her daughter with a surprised face and smiled, “Wow Addie! The very first sucker! I think I might go first then…”

 

Addie jumped from her mother’s lap and ran to the table, everyone got a good laugh out of it and Aubrey picked her up and placed her on the table. “Beca, come here and distract her.” Aubrey called over quietly.

 

Beca got up and took Addie’s hand, “Sweetie look at me ok?” Beca smiled looking into Addie’s eyes. Beca made her funny face that Addie loved and she couldn’t help but laugh, Dr. Stevens gently placed the needle into her arm and it was over. Addie never knew it happened,

“Ok sweetie, you’re all done.”

 

“Wow! Wasn’t that easy baby?” Aubrey cheered.

 

“Yeah!” Addie cheered and gladly accepted her sucker. “Did I do good momma?” Addie asked.

 

“You did so good baby, we’re very proud of you. And look at that pretty pink Band-Aid! Very cute.” Aubrey gushed. “Now it’s my turn, so go please stand by mommy until I’m done ok?”

 

Addie rushed over to Beca to show off the sucker she got and her stylish Band-Aid,

“So cool dude! I’m jealous.” Beca said hugging her daughter tightly.

 

Aubrey stepped up on the table and quickly received her shot. It was over in a blink of an eye and now, last but not least, it was Beca’s turn.

 

“Well, go on Beca, its your turn.” Aubrey said teasingly sitting down and pulling Addie into her lap to watch the show.

 

“What’s so funny momma?” Addie asked sucking on her sucker.

 

“Your mommy is scared of needles.” Aubrey replied giggling loudly. Beca shot her a displeased look and stepped forward.

 

“Alright Beca, are you ready?” Dr. Stevens asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“You sure are shaking a lot, are you sure?”

 

“She’s afraid of needles Doc.” Aubrey called out.

 

Dr. Stevens gave the knowing look, “Well Beca, just find a happy place, look at your wife and daughter and try not to think, I promise it won’t be so bad.”

 

Beca nodded and took a deep breath, looking to her wife who had been wiping tears from her face from laughing and her sweet Addie who was playing with Aubrey’s phone. Aubrey leaned down and whispered into her daughter’s ear, then she repeated it, “Maybe if you do good mommy, you can get a sucker too.”

 

Beca looked offended, now her daughter was a smartass too? “Do not corrupt my daughter Bree, I don’t need a sucker, I’m a bad…” Beca was hushed and whimpered in pain as the needle went in.

 

“You ok there Becs?” Aubrey giggled.

 

Beca slowly nodded and whimpered, eyes watering. “You’re all done Beca. Dr. Stevens said slapping the pink Band-Aid on Beca’s arm. “Here you go, this is for you.” He held out a sucker and Beca snatched it from him.

 

“Alrighty ladies, I’ll see you soon. Have a safe trip home.” Everyone said their goodbyes and the girls checked out.

 

Addie was walking with her sucker and holding Aubrey’s left hand, Beca was to her right, holding her other hand.

 

“Wasn’t so bad was it girls?” Aubrey asked, earning a pair of ‘nopes’.

 

“Good job Beca, I’m so proud of you.” Aubrey whispered into her ear. Beca pushed it off and popped her sucker into her mouth nonchalantly,

 

“Of course, it was nothing.”

 

“That pink Band-Aid looks so cute on you by the way.”

 

Beca huffed, she hated pink, “You take that back! I’m a badass! Bad-asses don’t wear pink!” She proclaimed sticking her sucker out in front of Aubrey trying to express her point.

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took Beca’s sucker into her mouth, “Sure you are babe, sure you are.”

 

It was well after dinner and Aubrey just sat down after putting Adeline to bed, she snuggled tightly into Beca who was on her phone.

 

“Get her put bed?” Beca asked laying her arm over Aubrey’s shoulder, Aubrey immediately grabbing it and started rubbing Beca’s arm lightly.

 

“Yeah. She wouldn’t let me take the Band-Aid off though. She thinks it’s so cool.”

 

Beca laughed and opened up Facebook. It was her way of winding down, surfing around on Facebook calmed her. However, she had an unusual amount of notifications from family and friends commenting on a video Aubrey had tagged her in.

 

Her gut twisted into a knot, she had a decent idea of what she was about to see, and sure enough it was her getting her shot, whimpering in pain and receiving her pink band-aid and sucker. Apparently, Addie double crossed her a recorded it, Aubrey was seriously corrupting her daughter.

 

Aubrey hearing the video play decided it was time to run,

“Aubrey! What the hell! I’ll kill you!”

 

“Looks like my little badass has been exposed!” Aubrey teased running upstairs, Beca hot on her heels.


End file.
